


Apogee - Vampire AU

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1013]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: In a world where Vampires, Werewolves, and other creatures live alongside Humans mostly peacefully, NCIS leads a team of Vampires and one human. Tony DiNozzo is the only Human in a team of Vampires, with a New Orleans voodoo witch as a Forensic Scientist and a pair of werewolf ME's. Team Gibbs gets called into a case dealing with the world most insane and bloodthirsty Vampire, Ari Haswari.





	Apogee - Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/07/2002 for the word [apogee](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/07/apogee).
> 
> apogee  
> The point in the orbit of the moon or of an artificial satellite that is at the greatest distance from the center of the earth.  
> The farthest or highest point; culmination.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #9 requested by Tardis_Type40 for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html). I hope she enjoys it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Apogee - Vampire AU

Gibbs stared as the moon rose to it’s apogee tonight. He hated nights like this where the moon was full and at the top of the sky for all to see. When he was much younger he naively assumed that the full moon only brought out the werewolves.

He knew better now, so it was no surprise to him when Morrow called the MCRT team in to handle an insane and bloodthristy vampire. They didn’t have a name, yet. They only knew that he was capturing and torturing humans and vampires alike.

That meant no one on the team would be safe. This was especially worrying to Gibbs. He felt protective of everyone on the team. 

They were his kids in general, but there were two that truly felt like his kid. The first everyone knew as he treated Abby like the daughter he lost. The second one would surprise many people and many people would say it was obvious.

Tony, Tony felt like a son to him. He’d hired Tony himself. Tony had been hand picked for his team. They’d fit together from the first and Tony had wormed his way into his heart in a way he imagined he would feel for a son.

He cared for McGee and Kate as well, but it was different with them. More like the strays his son brought home with him or adopted children or something. They weren’t as entwined with his heart as Abby and Tony were.

The first time he knew this case would be even harder than normal was when their serial killer managed to sneak notes into Abby’s lab without getting caught on any cameras at NCIS HQ. Nothing prepared him for how he’d feel when Tony was snatched right in front of him, however. Gibbs became obsessed with finding this serial killer. 

They still didn’t even know his name and that didn’t sit right with Gibbs at all. Kate and McGee were completely dead to the world. They’d been working all night trying to find Tony and had finally fallen prey to sleep when they could no longer keep their eyes open despite their vampire strength.

Gibbs, much older than them both in human and vampire years, was well versed in staying awake for weeks at a time if necessary. Kate and McGee though were still fledglings. Gibbs couldn’t blame them for not having the strength to stay awake.

Stomping down to Ducky’s, Gibbs hoped that Ducky had found something that would help them identify this insane vampire and where he might be keeping Tony. The hallways were deserted between Gibbs and autopsy. Not because no one was around, but because everyone just faded into the walls when they saw Gibbs coming with the current glare on his face. 

“Ah, Jethro. What brings you here, today?”

“Our case. Do you have anything new? A psychological profile? Anything? My team is dead on its feet and Tony’s still in the hands of that monster. We have to save him, Ducky.”

“You’re really worried aren’t you, Jethro?”

“Aren’t you?”

“You mustn’t let it get to you. As it happens, I do have some news. I have found the name of our adversary. One, Ari Haswari.”

“Thanks, Ducky!” Gibbs rushed back upstairs to put Kate and McGee to work on chasing down any new information they could get based off of the name. 

“Rise and Shine, Todd and McGee!” Gibbs barked as he returned to the bullpen.

“Wha?” They both popped up from behind their desks, hair going in every which direction. 

“Ari Haswari. Get me everything there is to know about him, now.”

Kate and McGee scrambled to get back to work immediately. They hadn’t slept near long enough to be at full strength, but they would try for Gibbs and for Tony too. Even with a name, months went by as they searched for Tony.

Gibbs temper grew with every day that passed without them finding Tony. They’d found Ari easily. Gibbs had even gotten him into his interrogation room, but to no avail.

The bastard shared nothing or if he did it was in riddles that Gibbs couldn’t make sense of. Gibbs had almost killed Ari in the interrogation room out of sheer frustration. He’d actually been glad when Ari managed to escape and Gibbs was able to shoot and kill him during the retrieval process.

It was nowhere near enough punishment for whatever Ari had put Tony through and perhaps even still was putting Tony through, but it was all Gibbs could legally do. Gibbs had thought he’d feel some relief with Ari gone, but the truth was he wouldn’t be relieved until Tony was found. At this point in time, it took all of Gibbs’ will not to give up on Tony and believe him dead.

McGee was searching through Ari’s properties for something that they hadn’t already checked. He wasn’t finding anything. Not even under family names or aliases Ari was known to use. 

Gibbs growled and slammed his hand into the bathroom wall. He glared at his bleeding hand and his shoulders slumped a little. He’d have to get Ducky to stitch it up and that would mean a lecture. He hated Ducky’s lectures.

“Find me something new before I get back.” Gibbs snarled.

Kate and McGee both flinched. They missed Tony. He was the only one who really knew how to handle Gibbs’ temper. Both of them were stretched beyond the straining point trying to meet Gibbs’ impossible demands.

In the end, Jimmy, a temporary aid for Ducky, provided the key piece they needed. He’d asked a seemingly innocuous question, but it blew away their assumptions and opened new avenues to pursue. Finally, they found a new location to search. 

This had to be it. Tony had to be at this location. It was the only possibility.

Nobody was prepared for what they would find. It was obvious that Ari had used this place for many years. So many dead bodies, but not just dead. Tortured.

In fact, Gibbs was sure Tony was dead too. Tony’s body lay amongst the dead. Lifeless.

Blood still oozed from the slit across Tony's throat. Gibbs started licking it. He couldn’t help himself. It was a natural vampire instinct when turning a new vampire.

He needn’t have bothered though. Tony had already been turned. He’d just been tortured after he’d been turned. 

Tony struggled weekly in Gibbs’ grasp. His childlike mind couldn’t process anything going on around him. All he knew was that someone was holding him and that never meant anything good.

“No!” Tony weakly protested.

It didn’t even sound like Tony and Gibbs didn’t listen. He knew that vampire saliva had healing properties and he wasn’t about to lose his son if he could prevent it. McGee and Kate watched in complete shock, before one of them snapped out of it and called in a clean up team.

There was no way the MCRT could handle all of these bodies themselves. Even if it was pretty much a given what had happened with all of them. Gibbs tried to get Tony into the car, so that he could take him home, but Tony wasn’t having any of it.

“Jethro. Let the ambulance take care of him. He’s bound to need not only a hospital, but also a psychologist.”

“You know what he means to me, Ducky.”

“Yes, but for right now he’s best left in the hands of professionals. Not even you can cure everything that ails our young friend who is no longer as human as he once was.” Ducky pointed out gently.

Gibbs glared, but let the ambulance take Tony away from him. He sent Kate and McGee home. They’d worked hard and another team could finish up now. 

Gibbs, himself, headed for the hospital and for Tony. He was surprised to see Kate and McGee there when he arrived. He shot them both a look.

“We wouldn’t feel right sleeping until we know Tony will be ok.” Kate explained.

Gibbs grunted and settled into a seat beside them to wait for the doctor to tell them about Tony. Hours passed and Gibbs got up and paced back and forth. He didn’t have his normal coffee to keep him calm. 

Finally, the doctor came out, “Gibbs.”

“Here.” 

“Tony has returned to a childlike state. He will need a lot of care before he’ll return to the man you knew him as and even then you should expect changes as one would with anyone who has suffered a life altering event such as these.”

“When can he be released?”

“If you make sure, he sees the psychologist regularly, he can be released into someone’s care, right now, but whoever cares for him will need to undergo specific instructions before we can release him to them. He is very fragile right now.”

“Tell me and Dr. Mallard. Between the two of us, we’ll make sure he gets what he needs.”

The doctor nodded and gestured for Gibbs to follow him. Dr. Mallard had already been briefed. The doctor ran through way more information than Gibbs thought he could possibly need to know, but it was his son, Tony, they were talking about so he listened carefully even if he privately thought it was all crap.

Months passed and the team found a new normal. Kate remarked about how nice child Tony was and how much of an improvement it was over normal Tony. Gibbs glared at her, but didn’t reprimand her further.

Slowly, but surely, parts of the old Tony peeked out. Gibbs continued to take as much time as Tony needed from him. His first priority was healing his son. 

He knew Morrow understood. His job would be there for him when he was ready to return. It was a joyous occasion the first day that Tony went the whole day without retreating to his childlike mind. 

They celebrated and everyone hugged and congratulated Tony. It was a huge step. It wasn’t over. 

The road in front of Tony was still long, but he was making progress. Soon his good days outnumbered the bad and they started considering going back to work or at least having Gibbs go back to work even if Tony wasn’t quite ready to join them, yet. It seemed that Tony was well enough to stay at home alone.

Gibbs couldn’t wait for Tony to join him at work again. He missed his son in ways that couldn’t be explained easily. It wasn’t that he didn’t like child Tony. 

Child Tony was adorable, but also frustrating in a way only a child could be. Gibbs would be glad when Tony was completely able to take care of himself and not dependent on him the way a child was. He missed his partner.

Tony was his son in all ways, but they’d been partners for longer and Gibbs was eager to get that relationship back. He just had no idea when that would happen or if it ever would.

Still he had hope for the future as he watched Tony gain more and more of himself every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> **2017 Prompt collection is now closed.**  
> 
> Don't worry though, you can still prompt me through my 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile).
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
